None
Research and development of the present invention and application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boom microphones used in filming and particularly to a support to assist gaffers in handling boom microphones.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa7 1.97-1.98
This invention relates to a support for boom-mounted microphones used by gaffers in filming or television broadcasting. Generally, an individual known as a gaffer, positions a microphone on a boom close to the area of speech but out of picture view. It is an extremely difficult job and often results in back injuries to the gaffer over a period of time. Further, the gaffer finds it difficult to keep the boom out of the camera view as he tires or becomes less attentive during extended shoots.
Everyone is familiar with shows where the microphone boom intrudes into the scene. By the same token, the consequence of being too far away can be poor or uneven sound. Applicant who is in the film industry is not aware of any devices to assist the gaffer in handling the microphone boom. There is an evident need for such devices to eliminate occupational injuries and to improve the quality of the gaffer""s job. Holding the boom overhead for extended periods is an extremely difficult job.
A support for a boom mounted microphone operated by a gaffer comprises a lightweight rigid harness and adjustable couplings, which extend outwardly from the front and rear of the harness to engage the boom. The couplings each include rigid portions extending outwardly from the harness at one end, in an upward direction and a toothed coupling mounted at the other end of the rigid portion. The toothed coupling is pivotable and rotatable. A tension adjustable air cylinder is mounted to each toothed coupling at one end and includes a swing swivel at the other end having a cylinder mounted thereto within which the boom is movably mounted.
In use, a gaffer dons the harness with his head protruding therefrom and adjusts snap straps under his arms. The boom is inserted through the two cylindrical mountings and is slideable therein so that the gaffer who grips the overhead boom with two hands may adjust the boom length. With the swing swivel mounting adjacent the boom, the intermediate toothed coupling which is movable in two directions and the adjustable air cylinders, the boom is supported and is still movable as desired by the gaffer. The tension on the air cylinders may be adjusted while the toothed coupling locks the boom in a temporary position determined by the gaffer. When it is desired to change the position, the gaffer disengages the teeth by lifting the boom and moves the boom to a new position.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a unique support for a boom microphone held by a gaffer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved support for a boom microphone which provides movement in all directions under the control of the gaffer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a flexible lightweight support for a boom microphone which includes a gaffer harness and flexible couplings extending therefrom which support the boom and permit the gaffer to move the boom in any direction.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a unique support for a hand held boom microphone which includes front and rear couplings extending from a gaffer harness and are coupled to the boom to permit movement in all directions while supporting the boom and facilitating the gaffer""s control thereover.